A wide variety of lighting fixtures are known, including, for example, chandeliers, sconces or other wall mounted fixtures, swags, floor and table mounted lamps, and candelabras or other candle holders. Lighting fixtures include a light source and a supporting frame.
Certain lighting fixtures, most notably chandeliers, include light reflecting decorative elements, for example, beads, crystals, pendants, baguettes, etc. to reflect or refract light and form an overall ornamental appearance. Many of these decorative ornaments have prismatic aspects.
It is known to attach decorative ornaments to frames via wires and hooks to allow the ornaments hang loosely from the frame. Another known method uses clips to grip the ornaments around their center of gravity. It is also known to attach flexible strings of ornaments along the arms of the frame.